1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weaving method to put a laser-processed diagram sheet onto a woven band without spoiling the diagrams printed on the sheet. In a first step, a laser-processed diagram sheet is cut into a plurality of delicate strips a number of which are then rolled up in a group at one end onto one of a plurality of weaver's shuttles respectively. The weaver's shuttles with grouped delicate strips are arranged in such an order that the rolled laser-processed diagram strips on the shuttles are interwoven as warp yarns with natural fabric fibers used as weft yarns with the diagram wholly and easily reproduced without damage. Besides, colorful and three-dimensional illumination effects can be obtained when light is shed onto such a woven fabric.
2. Prior Art
In general, the conventional method of weaving gold rimmed strip rolls 10 on a fabric band is illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2. In the first step, a gold rimmed sheet 10 of proper width is cut into a plurality of delicate strips 10' by a strip cutting machine One end of each cut strip 10' is respectively rolled up on one of a plurality of weaver's shuttles 20 and served as warp yarns so that natural fabric fibers 30 served as weft yarns are interwoven with the warp yarns to produce an elongated and flat fabric band 40 by means of a weaving machine.
Such a conventional weaving method of putting gold-rimmed sheet 10 into a fabric band has the following disadvantages:
1. A gold-rimmed sheet 10 is cut into strips 10' which are rolled upon a weaver's shuttle respectively and woven into a fabric band with natural fibers so that light shed on such a fabric band can only produce bright and shiny effect which is simple and monotonous without any artistic value.
2. lf a diagram is shown on a gold-rimmed sheet 10, such a weaving method will spoil the diagram in weaving if so many shuttles are not properly arranged in order.